Hoodwinked 2 A Dragonballzgirl138810 fanfic
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Started by me and finished by Dragonballzgirl138810
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

READ THIS!

OK IF U HAVEN'T ONTESTED I AM NOT Dragonballzgirl138810

K I AM THE ONE RIGHTING THIS STORY NOT GARGEL K SO DO NOT BOTHER HIM ALL COMENTS AND REVIEWS R GOING 2 BE SENT 2 MY E-MAIL K NOT HIS DON'T GO BOTHERING HIM HE'S BEING A FRIEND AND POSTING THIS ON HIS SITE CUZ MY COMPUTURE KEEPS SPAZING OUT WHEN I WANT 2 UP LOAD A STORY THAT'S ALL SO PLEASE DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT BOTHER HIM K WEL AFTER THAT LONG STATEMENT LETS GO ON WITH THE STORY K AND AGAIN DO NOT BOTHER GARGEL!

HOODWINKED II

The officer left Red and Jack alone it had gotten cloudy and since it was the end of fall the wind was picking up you could feel it biting at your bare cheeks with every whistle. Red forgot all that though when she set her eyes on Jack he was a well-built guy; she noticed Jack and herself were of same age he had honey blond hair it was complemented with his big huge glinting green eyes that pierced your soul, they were so full of emotion and passion they just begged to be stare into.

She almost slapped herself for being so stupid and staring for so long he probly had noticed by now.

Jack had not noticed though he was too engaged in giving Red a look over not in a perverted way but she was a beauty he had to admit that much.

She had silky tan skin not to tan but enough so he knew she was a hard worker, and she worked out because she was the very definition of athletic.

She had a lean figure with lightly traced muscles' and not a single piece of access fat on her but it wasn't in a manly way she had the body that the Greek gods would have been envious of.

She had wonderfully shaped big brown eyes that where so alive and focused, and her hair, wow. It made him go wild it was a rich luxurious brown that was crisp and clean that any fool could notice she took much care in it but with the fight they just had with the bandits he knew she was not so delicate and not a girly girl at all.

She was wonderful and beautiful but strong and sure to kick your ass if you were to cross her; she was like a deadly angel in his eyes.

But what was he thinking, he never felt anything like this before but he pushed it to the back of his mind but it was still there in his mind wondering in the darkness.

She surely was already with someone or most likely not have any interest with him.

He was brought back by the sweat melody of her voice.

"Um I don't think I have introduced myself unless you remember my name from the fight but I don't think so…..um…. yeah I'm Red and you…."

He noticed she wanted to talk to him he was dumb found for a sec but then snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah I 'member yeah Red nice name I'm Jack" he said and stretched out his hand to shake hers and she took it gladly.

The moment her hand touched his it was like electricity running through them both it was over whelming and nether one of them let go for a few seconds then it started to raining ruining what would have been a great moment.

Red cursed herself for leaving the house without her hood, just her jeans and red t-shirt was what she was wearing.

The wind was brisk and harshly biting at her skin but it all stopped when a warm fabric was put around her she looked up at Jack and felt her cheeks redden.

"You will catch a cold if you don't wear anything in this weather" he said in a mumble that she barley herd over the yelping of the wind all around them.

He cursed himself mentally he barely knew the chick and he already was getting closer to her. He knew more than anyone that getting close to people only brought heart ache in all ends.

He sighed and started walking away.

Red was yelling at herself, a boy she was too busy to have a person in her life the only people she needed to worry about was herself and her grandma. Not a boy, not now anyway she had to show she was strong and that no "man" was going to make her weak in the knees or catch her off her guard no way her grandma taught her everything she needed to no in self-defense, judo, karate, and street fighting and the first rule in all of them was never let your guard down. Not EVEN for a pair of sweat talking wonderful, amazing green eyes, she shook her head that's not what she was supposed to be thinking about she ran over to him and hand back his sweater, laying it across his shoulder.

"I fine I don't need it….thank you thought but I barely no you and I can take care of myself" she stated proudly.

He smirked and nodded he was hoping for a reaction like that. She was heed strong he liked that.

Then she added "I don't need a knight in shining armor to save this girl" she said smugly

He cracked a smile a small one but a smile. He liked a girl that didn't fall into his arms and expected to be a "good typical woman" he thought that was so barbaric.

HOPE YA LIKED IT AND I WILL POST MORE SOON VERY SOON K BUT PLEASE 'MEMBER DO NOT BOTHER GARGEL HE'S BEING A FRIEND AND I DON'T WANT 2 BOTHER HIM MORE THEN I ALREADY AM SO PLEASE DON'T!


	2. Chapter 2

He was brought back to this world again by Red's voice and she was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Um yoo-hoo. Jack, you in there?"

He looked at her and unwittingly looked her over again.

Just because I can't get close to her doesn't mean I can't have any fun. And anyway nothing serious will ever happen between us; it's impossible

He smirked

"Yeah; what's up, buttercup?" He smirked at her reaction. he loved that little fire in her eyes, the one he saw when the bandits came and the same thing when he afforded her his jacket.

"Know what? Don't call me that EVER!"

"Why not sweetheart?" he smirked, he was digging his own grave but it was so worth it.

"STOP, DON'T GIVE ME NICKNAMES. GUYS THINK ITS CUTE OR SOMETHING TO GIVE GIRLS PET NAMES BUT FOR YOUR INFORMATION, ITS NOT!" she was standing right in front of him hands on hips with a scold on her face.

He smirked again Red found herself thinking

_WOW I love that smirk of his. It just melts you, and you can't be mad at some one that cute…wait what am I thinking? No room for soft spots, Red. You have to focus. All you have to do in life is deliver cookies help grandma and help the forest out that's all…no boys…. but why is my life really all it meant to be a cookie delivery girl and a helper to others only. Wow I need a life_

She came back to earth, because Jack was right in her freaking face with that all too famous smirk. (You all know you love it when characters smirk lol)

"What do…. you uh muh huh…." She was panicking now the word wouldn't come out the way she wanted and those eyes could he at least not stare at her with those big piercing cold green eyes.

"Getting nervous there SWEETHEART?"

That deserved a kick in the ass, which is what he got with a quick kick to the jaw. Not to hard 'cause really Red didn't want to hurt him just keep him in line.

But when she came up to punch him in the stomach just for an extra measure, he grabbed her fist and twisted her against him and smiled down at her scolding face. They where now completely flushed against each other. Drenched and cold they were now staring into each other's eyes he leaned down and he was centimeters away from her face. Now she was stunned and immobile.


End file.
